Eavesdropping
by Torishu
Summary: A heat wave washes over Konoha, and three old friends reunite. Is keeping cool worth being stuck in a small apartment with almost no privacy for an entire week? Awkward situations ensue. KakaSaku, NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys. This is just an expiriment to try to get back into writing.  
>This story is not serious.<br>So here goes.

Naruto is not mine. 

* * *

><p>It was hot.<p>

So hot.

A small drop of sweat rolled from her upper lip, down the smooth skin of her cheek, and onto her bare chest. Her pale body glistened, and her hair was damp, as if she had just stepped out of the shower. She was nude, laying on her green sweat drenched sheets, trying to avoid the unbearable heat by not moving.

She hated the heat.

Haruno Sakura felt like a corpse. She hadn't moved for six hours, excluding quick bathroom runs. Her air conditioning was broken, just as almost everyone's in Konoha was. Well, it wasn't that their air was broken, it just wasn't strong enough for how hot it was outside.

For about a week, the sun had been scorching Konoha at such high intensities that most of it's residents had either left town on missions, or were hiding from the heat as much as they possibly could by staying indoors. Businesses were mostly closed, and Tsunade had declared that she was going to run the hospital by herself until the heat subsided to keep what cool air there was inside the building for the patients. Sakura was stuck in the heat.

_Knockknock knockknock_

Sakura let her eye lazily drift to the front door of her apartment. She wondered who was idiotic enough to think that she was going to move to answer her door. She just wanted to fall asleep until the sun went down, then go get really really drunk, and then do it again until theheatwave subsided.

_Knockknockknockknockknock_

This was the third time within the hour, and the sixth time that day.

_Bangbangbang. _

"Sakura! Open up!"

That was Naruto's voice. She should have assumed as much., only the loudmouth blonde would bother her on such a day. There was no way she could move, even if she tried. 

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned and walked away. He knew she was inside, but she obviously didn't want to be bothered. He frowned, shook his head and darted back to his sensei's house.<p>

"No luck?" Kakashi asked as he cracked the door so Naruto could slip inside.

"Nope. She has to be there, I can sense her chakra. She just won't answer her door." Naruto sighed as he collapsed back onto the worn jade green couch.

Hatake Kakashi knew many jutsu, and as to be expected, he knew one to summon an ice wind. Of course, it was normally used to be a weapon, so he had to summon a weak one for his apartment so as not to destroy everything he owned. Basically, he would cool his apartment with it, and as long as the door stayed shut small place would stay cold for an hour or two.

At first, he had basked in the cold by himself, but then Naruto had come knocking on his door asking to train, complaining that he was stir crazy. It was odd that Naruto had come to bother him because they hadn't seen or spoken to one another in a few years. Time and missions gotten in the way and they had grown apart.

However as soon as he had opened the door, the kitsune had made himself at home. Then, he'd insisted Sakura be invited.

Kakashi agreed to the suggestion, not because he really desired to have more company, but because he didn't really mind it. Naruto had changed quite a lot, and it was really interesting to see how much he had matured. Kakashi wouldn't mind catching up with his only female student, and he was curious. Not to mention he remembered quite clearly how, about ten years ago, the pink haired kunoichi would always complain about the heat. So he had agreed, and Naruto had went to rescue her from her apartment.

"Sensei! You need to go get her. I've already gone out in the heat so many times!"

Sakura was probably laying in her apartment in front of a fan, either asleep, or trying to be. Kakashi sighed, and walked towards the door.

"Don't touch anything."

* * *

><p>Short, sweet, please be gentle.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's number two.

Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine

* * *

><p>His mask was sticking to his face like a second skin, and the humidity was making it difficult to breathe. It was as if he was wearing a wet rag over his mouth. He could see the sweat dripping from the ends of his long silvery hair, and he could feel it lying flat on his head, and sticking to his neck and cheeks.<p>

How obnoxious.

As he lazily wound his way towards Haruno Sakura's small apartment, he found that the uasually bustling streets of Konohagakure were now deserted, excluding the rare pedestrian such as himself. All the shinobi of the town had either left for missions, or become nocturnal, only leaving their homes late at night to consume copious amounts of alcohol. The heat was, according to the weatherman, supposed to last until next Tuesday. So, counting that day, they had nine more days until the heat broke.

As miserable as he was, Kakashi was not one to complain. Despite the fact that he was currently baking in his own skin, he wasn't about to show any discomfort, or annoyance. Sure, he was going to have two of his former students sleeping in his living room, he was going to have to deal with their likely bickering, and hang out with two nins fourteen years his junior.

Whatever, it was the least he could do for them. He hadn't exactly been an amazing teacher. As he shuffled up the stairs of her apartment complex, he thought of how much their lives had changed in the past few years.

_Knock knock knock._

He knocked a few more times, but to no avail.

He had seen his sole female student around, but they had never had time to speak, usually if was from afar.

_Knockknockknockknock._

He silently thought about just yelling through the door about his icy home, but thought better of it. If someone overheard, then they would try to learn the jutsu, and chaos would ensue if they did succeed, It would take a lot of experience to tame the ice jutsu, and he could already see flattened homes, and distressed shinobi, all blaming him.

Kakashi sighed, and as a last resort, tried the small silver handle. The door slowly swung open, and Kakashi surveyed the scene. There were three fans pointed towards the bed in room directly past the livingroom, and her apartment was completely dark. The shades were drawn and all the lights were off. He could make out her silhouette lying on her bed across the room, from her breathing, he knew she was asleep. Slowly, he shut the door behind himself.

"Sakura. Sakura wake up, it's Kakashi." He whispered, walking towards her. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her. "Sa-"

He stopped, dead in his tracks.

He had just stumbled upon a naked woman.

A naked woman who was currently waking up.

A woman who was trained to kill.

* * *

><p>"KAKASHI!" Sakura shot up, shocked.<p>

The copy-nin just turned on his heel, and walked nonchalantly towards her front door. Just as he opened it, he said, "Get dressed, and meet me outside. "

The shocked woman just sat on her bed for a moment, mouth ajar. What had just happened? Did he just-? No. No. Shock numbed her limbs.

Her ex-sensei, a thirty-six year old man, one of her mentors, and one of the biggest perverts she had ever known, had just seen her completely naked.

The door cracked again, "Oh, and Sakura? Bring a toothbrush, and some necessities. You'll be staying at my place for a bit."

She jumped up and began pulling on a tank top and a pair of shorts.

Was that some warped way of hitting on her? It was way too hot to even think of sex, and how forward of him! She had always known he was a pervert, but damn.

Taking a water bottle from the refrigerator, she stomped outside. She had no idea why he had decided to come over, and for some reason her usually analytical mind hadn't made the connection between her earlier visitor and her current one.

With her face slowly turning a rich hue of pink, she said "I don't know why you're here, or what you're getting at, but I'm not going to stay over at your apartment…"

He chuckled.

"EXCUSE ME." Sakura fumed. "Do not mess with me right now. I am hot, I am bitchy, and I do not feel like being hit on right now. Now, there must have been a reason you came over here… now spill it."

"Sakura I was not- never mind. Could we speak inside?"

Emerald green eyes glared at him for a few steady seconds, and then she pushed the door open.

The both took a seat on her modest tan couch, and he began to explain.

"I am so sorry for walking in on you, I had assumed you were sleeping, but I thought you'd be clothed. I know we haven't seen each other in quite a while, but Naruto insisted I come to get you. We remember how much you hate the heat. I've managed to keep my apartment cold, so we thought we'd ask you to join."

Sakura chewed her on the inside of her cheek in thought. His story did make sense, and Hatake Kakashi had never given her a reason not to trust him.

And it WAS hot.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Backpack in tow, Sakura struggled through her purse, digging for her key. She was considerably less angry, but still incredibly embarrassed about what had happened. She could feel him watching her, and she wondered what he was thinking.<p>

"May I?" Hen asked, gesturing to the large black bag. She nodded, and held the abyss out for him. In two seconds, he stuck his hand in, and took the key out.

Sakura gaped, and then stepped aside and allowed him to lock the door for her.

"Thank you sensei."

They walked in silence for about a block, but then Sakura's mind began to churn. How much had he seen? Was he going to tell anyone? Naruto? Worst of all, did he think she was gross looking? She pushed her thoughts to the side, and told herself to be quiet.

"So Kaka-Sensei, how've you been?"

"Good." His eye scrunched up in the way that showed he was smiling.

"Ah…" She paused. He never had been one for conversation. "I haven't seen you around the hospital, so that's good?" The last time she had seen him was about three years prior, when he had been critically injured on a top secret post war mission. His skull had been cracked, multiple ribs broken, a punctured lung, and a cracked femur. She remembered when he had been brought in from the gate; he had been drenched in blood,. She had wanted to help, but he hadn't been assigned to her, and she had had her own patients to attend to. When she had gone to check on him a few days later he had already been released from the hospital. There was a rumor that Tsunade had banned him from X class missions for a year after that, but that was all she had heard.

"How has the hospital been working out for you Sakura?"

"It's been really good. I'm the head doctor now."

"Oh, what about Tsunade?"

"She turned it over to me for the most part. She's usually pretty busy, but during this heat wave she's taken full charge. I'm on call."

"Ah, congratulations."

Sakura smiled, and looked to her feet. He was acting a bit cooler than usual. She really hoped it had nothing to do with the fact that he'd seen her naked. She brushed it off, and chalked it up to the fact that they hadn't had contact recently, and maybe he was feeling a bit awkward.

She stepped onto his stoop, and waited for him to open his door.


End file.
